One type of vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft, the tail-sitter, takes off and lands from a position sitting on its tail end, with its nose in the air, and then transitions to a horizontal orientation for forward flight. For manned flight of a tail-sitter, the pilot typically sits in a forward-facing seat, resulting in the pilot facing nearly vertically straight up during takeoff and landing. New types of aircraft which combine the hovering performance of helicopters (e.g., with rotors rotating in the horizontal plane which provide vertical lift) and the forward flight performance of wing-mounted airplanes (e.g., with propellers spinning in the vertical plane where vertical lift comes from the airflow over the wings) but which also improve the flying experience would be desirable.